Sparks Fly
by Scarlet3008
Summary: I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, and proceeded out of the house. "Later bitches!" I exclaimed as I walked to my truck. Rate T:Mild Swearing I do not own anything in relation to the Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyer.


"For God's sake, Alice!" I yelled at her. "I am not go shopping, and I am not wearing the horrific pink… whatever it is!" "It's a skirt, Bella!" Alice cried back to me, her golden eyes flashing. "I don't care if it's a part of a wig that you stole from Madonna's dressing room! I am not wearing that garbage!" I exclaimed angrily. I felt a wave of calm go through out the room. "God damn it Jasper you knock that off! If I wanted to be calm and not fight, I'd wear the wig!" I screamed at him from his and Alice's room.

"But Bella-" I interrupted Alice before she could continue. "Oh Bella, I already saw you wearing it and you look stunning, especially so if you but on this lovely pink cardigan!" I said mockingly. "If this is how it's going to be all day, I'm out of here!" I stomped out the room and down the stairs, muttering under my breath the whole way. " 'Oh, but Bella! Edward would love you in this!' Edward can kiss my lily white ass." I grumbled as I grabbed my coat and threw it on.

I went to open the front door and I suddenly ran into a cold wall, and ended up taking a tumble onto the floor. I huffed and blew my hair out of my face as I looked up at the wall that I had run into. "The heck do you want Edward?" I spat as I caught sight of his eyes sparkling in amusement. "I'm coming with you to make sure you get home safely." He said as he picked me up off the ground as though I was a feather and not a hundred and eighty pound girl.

"You think that I can't take care of myself?" I challenged him. "Oh, I know you can't." He responded arrogantly. I could feel my eye twitch as I erupted. "Oh, I can't take care of myself, can I?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh, shit." I heard somebody say in the background, Emmett or Jasper I believe. "I'll have you know that I've been taking care of not only myself, but Renee as well ever since I was able to read and write! I made sure that bills were paid, food was on the table, and that I was able to get to school as well!" I screamed at him. "So don't you dare go and say that I can take care of myself! The only time that I've actually been in life threatening danger was in the presence of you or your family! Same goes for the wolves!" Waves of calm started crashing over me. I spun around angrily. "Jasper you knock that bull of or I swear to God that I will find a way to tear you apart and burn the pieces, and then proceed to spit and dance upon your still burning ashes! Are we clear?" The calm stopped abruptly. "Thank you!"

I whirled around to continue yelling at Edward. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of his sockets. That's a lovely sight. "The incident with James and the ballet studio, yeah, that was all you Edward! Me befriending the wolves, same goes! And the war with Victoria and the newborns was all your fault as well! You couldn't have just killed her when you had the chance! Seriously? Like, what the actual frick were you thinking? Letting the mate of a psychotic nomad go like that? Under which part of your brain was that categorized as all right? What made you think that she wasn't as psychotic as her mate was!" I stopped and took in a couple of breaths in hopes of it calming me down. It worked, a bit.

"You know what, I am done with you. All of you! And you know what? That includes the wolves as well! I am done with the supernatural! All of you can go and burn in Hell! It's because of the supernatural that I've come close to dying multiple times, well no more buddy! I am done." I exclaimed with finality. I shoved Edward out of the way and moved towards the door. "If I see any of you again within this century, it will be far too soon!"

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, and proceeded out of the house. "Later bitches!" I exclaimed as I walked to my truck.

Grabbing my keys, I opened the door, and hopped in. I placed the key in the ignition, and turned it. Beast spluttered for a few seconds, but started. I double pumped the clutch, and proceed to drive down the insanely long driveway and onto the road.

As I drove back home, I felt an amazing sense of achievement, and relief. I finally had gotten what needed to be said out, and dumped Edward along with the rest of the Cullen's.

I got home late that evening, told Charlie the great news, and proceeded up the stairs to my bedrooms.

I collected my toiletries and a towel so that I could shower.

I turned the water as hot as I could stand, and got in.

I just stood there for a few minutes, debating with myself as what to do next.

I knew that I could never fully erase the Cullen's or the supernatural from my life, the scar on my wrist evidence of that. Maybe I could help people that had been scarred by the supernatural as I had….. I quickly washed that thought away as I squirted some shampoo in my hand.

I'll graduate before I do any life changing decisions.


End file.
